ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Edge Master
How Edge Master joined the Tourney Edge Master has a mysterious past; he is renowned for his skill with various weapons, and his past and real name are known only to himself. He served as adviser and teacher of Ling-Sheng Su martial arts at Ling-Sheng Su Temple -- who would descend from the mountain only to participate in the temple's holy artifacts succession ceremony and train their inheritors-- before he burned it down following the fateful night of the Evil Seed. Edge Master found Hawkeye, one of the Avengers, in the temple and taught him to suppress the evil within himself over a three-year training session. Once Hawkeye had completed the training, Edge Master gave him the final test of destroying the SoulEdge; but after Hawkeye left on his journey to purify himself and the other Avengers, Edge Master began to feel uneasy. Although his motives are unknown, he broke his silence and departed on a quest of his own, in the Smash Bros. Tourney. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Edge Master: *Play 450 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Mokujin, win one match in the Versus Mode while using the Style of Astaroth. For both of these options, the player must brawl Edge Master on the PictoChat stage. After defeating Edge Master, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Edge Master. Does Experience lie in your soul, too?". You will then see him to the left of Inferno, to the right of Setsuka, above Coco, and below Siegfried on the Character Select Screen. Character Seelct Screen Animation Edge Master does Kilik's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation and says "So be it then!". Special Attacks Neutral special Edge Master's neutral special is variable, and he will say "Hurry and... BEGONE!" during all of them. Side special Edge Master's side special is variable, and he will say "Calm... DOWN!" during all of them. Up special Edge Master's up special is variable, and he will say "You'll never be READY!" during all of them. Down special Edge Master's down special is variable, and he will say "Show me... your resolve!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Edge Master's Hyper Smash is variable, and he will say "NOW WATCH!" during all of them. Some Hyper Smashes will have him say "WEAK." at the very end. Final Smash Edge Master's Final Smash is variable, and he will say "So be it, then... NOW WATCH!" during all of them. Some Final Smashes will have him say "WEAK." at the very end. Imitative Powers Edge Master can imitate 88 characters. The characters that he can imitate are: *Alisa *Xiaoyu *Nina *Anna *Unknown (if unlocked) *Jun *Eliza *Dragunov *Angel (He will adapt wings when he uses her fighting style) *Roger Jr. (He will adapt a tail when he uses her fighting style) *Julia *Michelle *Leo *Lili *Shin (if unlocked) *Miharu *Kunimitsu (He will adapt a dagger when she uses her fighting style) *Christie (if unlocked) *Asuka *Zafina *Heihachi *Jack-6 *AncientOgre (If unlocked) *Bryan *Devil Jin (He will adapt wings when he uses his fighting style) *Kuma *Panda *Ganryu *King *Lee *Paul *Marduk *Yoshimitsu (He will adapt a sword when he uses his fighting style) *Law *Armor King *Jinpachi *Wang *P. Jack *Dr. Bosconovitch *Sebastian *Eddy *Kazuya *Jin *Lars (If unlocked) *Lei *Abel *Akuma (Only one Final Smash can be used) *Area *Blanka (If unlocked) *Cammy *Chun-Li *C. Viper *Dhalsim *E. Honda (If unlocked) *Gen (If unlocked) *Gouken *Guile (If unlocked) *Hakan (If unlocked) *Ibuki *Juri *Ken (If unlocked) *Makoto *M. Bison *Oni (If unlocked) *Rufus (If unlocked) *Ryu *Sagat *Sakura *Seth *Skullomania *Zangief *Kenshiro *Raoh *Jagi *Toki *Kaioh (if unlocked) *Hyou (if unlocked) *Han *Shachi *Mamiya *Nameless Shura *Rei *Shew *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Zoycite Victory Animations #Variable. He will say "I prevail, with a victory well earned." during the first victory animation. #Variable. He will say "Your instincts serve you well. Go, hone them with training." during the second victory animation. #Variable. He will say "VARY your attacks if you want to succeed!" during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance Edge Master's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and he will say "All right. Let's see what you can do." during all of them. Special Quotes *Can you beat this old warrior? (When fighting Kazuya, Jolene, or Heihachi) *GET YOU GONE AND DARKEN THE WORLD OF MAN NO MORE! (When fighting Hawkeye, Darby, Jin, Alisa, or Xiaoyu) *So, you choose the same path as me. (When fighting Captain America, Fox or Falco) *You are in thrall to your emotions, you must master them. (When fighting Rocket Raccoon, Krystal or Ike) *Finally, the time has come. (When fighting Michelle or Julia) *You'll never be... READY! (When fighting Anna) *Relearn... THE BASICS! (When fighting Mario, Luigi, or Bowser) Trivia *Edge Master was one of the first two imitation fighters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Mokujin was confirmed alongside him. *Edge Master was the first Soul Calibur imitation fighter to be confirmed as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Edge Master shares his English voice actor with Craig Marduk. *Edge Master shares his Japanese voice actor with Pico. *Edge Master's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is one of Marvel's Avengers. In Edge Master's case, the Avenger is Hawkeye. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who copy other characters